


Priceless (Eruri drabbles)

by AvyTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff and Smut, Fortune Cookies, Husbands, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Younger Eruri, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: Erwin to Levi and Levi to Erwin: he is an irreplaceable existence.A collection of eruri drabbles because my heart can't contain it. Rating will go up. Duh.And everything is centered.Enjoy~





	1. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you blink, you'll miss slight, ever so SLIGHT ooc!Levi.

Levi downed the last of his water, sighing when the liquid did wonders to his former alcohol-crazed bloodstream. The empty glass in his hand was set aside so he could lean on the balcony rail, gazing down at the city's lights from their hotel. He was finally sober, or at least sober enough to see and think clearly.

They finally did it. A year ago, Erwin asked Levi the question of a lifetime and of course he said yes. Levi loved the hell out of the man, even if those bad jokes got on his nerves sometimes because Erwin had the God-awful habit of spouting nonsense at inappropriate moments.

Fuck it. Levi still loved the sappy tree called an Erwin, wanted to spend an eternity with the blonde dorkasaurus, and now he got him all to himself. They finally got married. The glistening ring on his finger was a reason to smile with pride, and yet that ring was a reminder of how much of a fool he acted under the influence at the reception. Levi groaned, cursed his sober state because now he was stuck reminiscing over an incident that happened hours ago that night – a rather _interesting_ night.

...

_A finger pointed to Erwin, who purely enjoyed a glass of fine wine._

_“Aha! Das right, bitches! I married dish_ (this) _SEXY pish_ (piece) _of -_ hiccup- _ass, aaannd juuu_ _can't do_ **_shit_** _ABOUT it!”_

 _Levi (poor, poor Levi) was drunk off his own ass (much to Hange's guilty pleasure of spiking his drink). He rambled on vigorously, pointing a clumsy and childish finger to a group of mourning girls and guys (they mourned grossly in his drunk perspective)_ _but were actually the venue's employees serving the food. They could only glance at eachother questionably._

_Should they be offended? Nah. He's too cute._

_Should they replace his vodka with water? Yep. Oh yes._

_Erwin simply laughed at his lovely husband’s rare antics and apologized to the staff, who waved it off amicably; it was no big deal. Levi was lucky to earn himself a man who defined patience like no other_ – _and so much endurance when Levi shoved Erwin down on a random chair, straddled his lap and crashed his stunned lips in a sloppy kiss._

_..._

A palm slapped his face.

“Fucking idiot…”

Levi was mortified by the recollection, grumbling to himself. He wondered if Erwin had the slightest regret of marrying a mistake. Whiles he's been nothing but a peach, Levi was nothing but sour lemons. Why did Erwin like him again? Fuck.

“Relax, that's what weddings are for, darling.”

That voice melted Levi, smirking as a pair of hands grabbed his hips before those strong arms wrapped around his waist. Erwin pressed closely against his slightly bent body and kissed the warm nape under his loosened collar as large hands roamed to areas that made Levi bite his lip, grinding back against his husband with desire.

“Save the cuddling for the honeymoon,” Levi murmured with a chuckle breaking through as lips tickled the side of his neck. He turned his head to kiss what he could reach: his brow bone, defined cheekbone until finally he found those delectable lips.

Erwin wasn't shy about licking through his lips, stroking between his thighs and Levi easily let a moan at the sensation of that protruding tongue and sultry groping. Body heating up, he twisted around to embrace him, arms around his neck, hands brushing through that golden hair, and pulled Erwin closer, _tighter_ against him.

Those sweet pecks, the blissful humming, the soft groaning – they belonged to each other, no one would dare separate them, and no one can say shit about it.

Love won and their unconditional love could kill an entire army of disapproval.

Levi felt his body become weightless as Erwin swiftly lifted him and was soon plopped onto a soft mattress, a trail of clothes left behind from the balcony. From then on, they knew that whatever came next will always be worth it.

_Screw the honeymoon._

**_Hail_ ** the wedding nights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requests are more than welcomed!


	2. Shower

Levi closed the door of his boyfriend's apartment, smirking to hear the distant sound of running water and padded over to his room.

The clothes on his body quickly scattered on Erwin's floor before Levi opened the door of his bathroom and swiftly entered the shower where he chuckled to greet a pair of widened blue orbs staring at his little love's nude self and all his short glory.

Regardless of the pleasant surprise, Erwin smirked amusingly.

“Levi.”

“Erwin,” said he while casually reaching for the shampoo.

“What are you doing here?”

Such question and yet Erwin was holding his lover by the waist and kissed his smiling lips hello.

 _Was that a question or an invitation to manipulation?_ (Hey that accidently rhymed!)

Levi's arms, dripping with beads of water, wrapped around Erwin's neck and chuckled as he pulled in closer against his wet, sculpted body. The _innocent_ reaching for the shampoo bottle move was merely a tool...

“Sorry,” he purred against Erwin's lips after being lifted off the floor, “Water company hates it when I forget to pay the bill.”

Legs wrapped around his waist and Erwin grinded against his heating body, humming at his ear when he earned a soft moan.

“Yeah, right.”


	3. Lazy

His eyes rolled to the clock and Levi groaned to realize the forsaken time.

_Ten-fucking-forty-one a.m._

No breakfast yet prepared for himself or his husband, who was doing who knows what in the backyard. It was Sunday morning, perfect day for lazing around freely without a care. It was also a rare day for Levi to be the one flopped on the couch when it was usually Erwin who was given shit for sitting on his hot ass every holy day, while Levi broke his back keeping their home in order.

He could hear Erwin doing whatever the hell 36 year-olds do on their garden from the opened window in their living room, and Levi let out a sigh. Feed the blonde giant he must.

From the couch of which he was gradually sinking into because it was so old that the cushions could send them to another dimension, Levi rolled onto his back and wailed an arm for assistance.

“Erwin, you wanna do me a solid?” Levi inquired loud enough for said hubby to pop his head through the window.

“Yes, Levi?”

Levi covered his mouth to stifle a yawn and rolled off the couch to a perfect sitting position on the carpet, yet his head remained lolled back on the couch.

“Could you, uh, give me a...a fucking - what's it called?” His fingers snapped in search for the word that would throw off his character. “Oh, yeah. Give me a piggy back ride to the kitchen?”

Erwin blinked at him, speechless.

Levi turned his head to stare at Erwin, waiting for him to hussle.

….

Levi flipped the egg over on the pan and raised his head from Erwin's shoulder to look at him. He could feel Erwin's fingers moving under his thighs to adjust the weight on his back.

“Am I heavy shit or what?”

“I lift you up on a daily basis, love,” said Erwin enthusiastically, giving Levi a slight bounce on his back and let out an honest laugh. “Except this is different. It's not everyday you _ask_ me to lift you without sex involved.”

“...don't get used to this.”

“I'm already used to it.”

Erwin’s goofy grin was the only one to make Levi chuckle and spread butterflies in his belly. He transferred the finished sunny-side-up egg on a plate, Erwin's favorite, then tightened his arms around broad shoulders as Levi kissed his cheek in appreciation.

“Love you, Smith.”

Erwin turned his head so their lips kissed.

“I love you, my little teacup.”

They were eachother’s perfect match for occasional laziness.


End file.
